Percy Jackson & the Olympians The war of the Gods
by T'BD'A
Summary: The final installment of the series. Kronos finds a way to destroy the camp borders, and it is up to Percy and his friends to stop him. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, T'BD'A, do so humbly swear upon the River Styx that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it's characters.

Chapter One

My Uncle Teaches History

It was the mddle of April. The sun was shining, the flowers were blossoming, and I couldn't wait for school to get out so that I could go to my favorite place in the world; Camp Half-Blood. I had been counting down the days since Easter, and my only mortal friend that I had known for more than a few months, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, had started to think that I was going insane.

"Percy, there is still a month and a half before school gets out, so please stop daydreaming in class," She said giving me an exasperated look. "One because even though we have the same classes all day, I won't be able to cover up for you every time the teacher asks you a question, and two, because you should be thinking about how to stop Kronos on your sixteenth birthday."

I winced. She was right. I knew it, she knew it, and everybody else at camp knew it as well. I had been trying to push the thought of fighting the Titan Lord out of my mind, but it seemed that every five minutes, Rachel seemed to be bringing me out of my thoughts of camp and my friends and back into reality where in about three and a half months, I would decide the fate of the world.

It was the last hour of the day. History. I groaned inwardly. By far my least favorite subject of all. It seemed in every school I had gone to, I would always have the same kind of history teacher. Middle aged, speaking in an emotionless drone, and at the end of class, assigning a metric ton of homework.

Boy did I have a surprise when I walked into class.

The desk occupied by Mr. Morrow, our history teacher, was empty.

Everybody started whispering. I knwe why. Mr. Morrow was never gone. I suspected he would walk through the Fields of Punishment, go through every torment known to man, climb every mountain in the world, and swim through a sea of broken glass to teach. He was the kind of stiff-necked teacher who wouldn't take a vacation day.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked a man in his mid forties who looked five years younger than he really was. he had black hair with a few streaks of gray in it and he was wearing a gray pinstriped suit. His eyes were a startling electric blue.

I thought, _Oh gods of Olympus, NO. NOT HIM._

Unfortunately, it was.

"Good afternoon class. I am Dr. Seuz." There were a few snickers at the name.

"No, I am not Dr. _Seuss. _I am not related to him, and I have never met him." I thought, _Yeah, right._

"Please turn to page 296 in your book."

It was about, big surprise, the Ancient Greeks. 

I suppose I have some explaining to do.

The supposed substitute teacher was in fact, Zeus, Lord of the Gods, in all his powerful thundery glory. When one of the students asked where Mr. Morrow was, he gave the class a weird look and snapped his fingers. Sure enough, he manipulated the Mist, a substance that makes mortals see mythological things differently. There were no more questions after that.

After class (and after assigning a ton and a half of homework), he said "Mr. Jackson and Ms Dare, may I have a word with you?"

We didn't dare disobey. A) He was Lord of the Gods and could vaporize without a thought. B) My father was Poseidon, and it was well known that Zeus and Poseidon were bitter rivals, which made him want to vaproize me even_ more_. And C) I was the subject of a prophecy that would decide the fate of the world on my sixteenth birthday. I knew Rachel (who could see through the Mist) could probably see Zeus for who he was, didn't entertain any notions of disobeying him either.

"Percy, I have some bad news. The _Princess Andromeda _has been docked in New York Harbor at least twice a week for the last six months. It appears Kronos has found a way to infiltrate Camp Half-Blood, because branches of the tree have fallen off. Peleus, the guard dragon, has had several head injuries throughout the past few weeks, and the Golden Fleece has even slipped off the tree a couple of times.

I gaped. The very notion of it was absurd. I nodded dumbly as Zeus explained that I had to go to camp to train, to help protect the borders, and to learn what the Titan army was doing.

When I left the building, Blackjack and Porkpie, two of the camp's pegasi, swooped down.

_Yo, boss! Chiron wants me to get you and your mortal friend to camp pronto!_

I nodded. Rachel and I mounted the pegasi, (Rachel had trouble because Porkpie kept trying to buck her off. I stopped this with a snippet of correction), and we were zooming off over the skyscrapers of Manhattan.

I could smell Camp Half-Blood before I saw it. Time seemed to turn to jelly.

I thought, _Oh, no. . ._

But sure enough, there was my old enemy, Kronos.

There was Thalia's tree.

And, sure enough, it was burning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I swear upon the River Styx.

GreekGeek7: Sorry, I can't kill off Kronos, the main baddie _that_ easily, now can I? It goes against my natural grain. But rest assured, I have plans for him.

Chapter Two

I Pick A Fight With The Lord of Time

My first thought was, _Oh man, how am I going to get that thousand word essay done for Zeus?_

My second thought was, _Never mind that, I'm facing down the Lord of Time!!_

Kronos was wearing armor that looked like it was crafted out of Stygian Iron. His golden eyes sparkled with a wicked glee, and his monstrous half steel, half celestial bronze scythe, Backbiter, swung easily from his right hand.

I yelled to Porkpie, _Get Rachel to the Poseidon Cabin, then get to the stables!_

_Yes lord._

As Porkpie flew off to the cabin, Blackjack and I were left with Kronos and Thalia's burning tree.

In his raspy grating voice Kronos said:

"Well son of Poseidon, I can sense that your power has grown. You would be a great asset to my army. Join me and obtain great power, power greater than all of the pitiful gods of Olympus could ever teach you!"

I sneered at him, or as best as I could with my jaw muscles twitching. Kronos had invaded camp, set Thalia's tree ablaze, and was giving me the "Join me and obtain power" speech.

So I did the dumbest thing I had ever done. I yelled, "Go back to Tartarus you psycho!" And if that wasn;t enough, I jumped off Blackjack, uncapped my sword, Riptide, and aimed a killing blow at the Time Lord's head.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. I felt I was falling at the rate of an inch per second. Kronow easily reached up and grabbed a hold of my throat. He put his face up close to mine. If I could have jolted I would. The scar on Luke's face was gone, leaving no trace that it had ever been. I shivered, or at least tried to, but it's kind of hard when an immortal Titan has a death grip on your throat to shiver. The edges of my vision were going black, and I knew I was dying, right then and there.

All of a sudden, Kronos screamed in agony and flung me down the hill headfirst. I twisted to avoid cracking my skull open like an egg. Luckily, I had just enough energy to do that, so I only shattered about fifteen of the bones in my right arm when I landed.

I looked to the top of Half-Blood Hill. Kronos was tangling with a fifty foot long bronze dragon. Peleus. I sighed with relief. It was good to know that even Kronos couldn't kill Peleus.

Kronos somehow got away from the gigantic dragon for long enough to slice Backbiter into the air and disappear in a ripple of darkness.

The last thing I heard was a conch horn blowing in the distance and horse hooves thundering from what seemed far away. After that I slipped into unconsciousness. . .

I awoke with blurry vision in a place I knew well; the Big House infirmary. The light overhead was blinding, so I had to squint to see what was happening around me.

A fire was blazing merrily in the corner. The card table next to the hearth was covered in cards so I knew that Chiron and Mr. D were either in the middle of a game of pinochle, or they had recently finished. I ferventl hoped for the former.

Thank the gods it was.

Chiron, our activities director, and a centaur, cantered in, followed by Mr. D (his real name was Dionysus, the wine god, and the camp director) who was wearing a crown of golden laurels on his curly black hair.

"Percy! You're awake! Thank the gods!" Chiron said looking at Mr. D. "Present company hopefully included." Mr. D just grunted noncommittedly.

"Are you all right?" Chiron inquired with a worried look on his face.

I rasped as best I could, "My throat's kind of dry. Can I have some nectar?" Chiron hurried to pour me a glass. While I was drinking the chocolatey beverage, Chiron said, "Percy, I need you to tell me everything".

So, I did.

When I finished, even Dionysus looked worried.

"Percy, this is serious. I will have to contact all the half bloods and bring them to camp as quickly and as safely as possible. In the meanwhile, I will have Annabeth look after you.

"Annabeth?" I asked perking up. Annabeth Chase was one of my best friends, and she also happened to be a daughter of Athena. I remembered how we had parted last summer with a wince. It hadn't gone too well, and I wanted to make things right between us. I had considered Iris-messaging her from time to time (Oh all right, about seven times a day) but I had never worked up the courage to do it.

Annabeth walked in wearing jeans and her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. It must have been evening becaue the sun was right behind her, lighting her up and making her long honey blond hair look like it had caught fire.

She walked up to my bedside and gave me a light punch on the arm. I winced. I remembered landing on my arm and feeling as if half the bones in it had shattered. (I wasn't that far off the mark).

"Hey Seaweed Brain. It seems that you're in here about every other day!" she said wearing a dazzling smile.

"Put a sock in it Wise Girl, or I'll find one to put in there." She paled. She had seen (and more importantly smelled) my dirty socks), and knew the caliber of the threat (albeit a halfhearted one) I was making.

But then she laughed, so I knew that she knew that my threat was halfhearted one.

We talked for an hour or two, but in the back of my mind, I knew I needed to make things right between us for last summer.

But then I thought about it and decided that this wasn't the right time to do that, or to tell her that Rachel Elizabeth Dare was in the Poseidon cabin, but then she told me, "Percy, I already know about Rachel, so stop worrying."

But she said it with a sad look in her stormy gray eyes.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I blurted out, "Annabeth, I'm sorry about how last summer ended. I was being an idiot. And whatever you've heard, Rachel isn't my girlfriend, and I don't want her to be. I want things between us to stop being so distant!"

Annabeth looked at with kind of a surprised look in her eyes. I couldn't blame her. I was surprised myself.

I did one of the most impulsive things I had ever done. I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her into a tight embrace, if a one-armed one.

Sh looked kind of surprised, but returned the hug. Then she topped what I had done. She turned my head to face her and she kissed me with great passion.

I thought about it and I decided, _Well, what the heck._ I started kissing her back.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. The feeling of love.

After a mnute, Annabeth broke away, gasping. I couldn't blame her. I was out of breath myself.

We talked for a little while longer, but the feeling in the air between us had changed. It didn't feel quite so tense anymore.

Around 10 p.m., Annabeth left to go to bed, leaving me alone.

I went to sleep that night still pondering the kiss.

However even those happy thoughts were chased out of my head. I had a nightmare, and it would have ranked on the Top 5 All-Time Worst Nightmares list.

**I looked at my reader traffic today and saw that 24 people read the first chapter, but only one reader took the time to review. Kudos to you GreekGeek7! You are the Reviewer of the Day!**

**REVIEW! I will not update without at least four solid reviews. And not the wimpy one word reviews either! One sentence at least is what I want per review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The only reason that I am updating now is because today is my last chance on a computer for a few days AT LEAST. I start school next week (sniff). But I am not a cruel man, so here is Chapter Three!

Cheri: Are you happy now because I ut Annabeth in? I also have plans for Thalia. . .

GreekGeek7: I greatly wish that I was Rick Riordan because then I wouldn't have to write that I don't won PJO for every single chapter that I write.

metal-lamp-silvertongue: Please. If you like this story so much, at least review. It takes all of two minutes. So please review.

GreekGeek7 I dedicate this chapter to you.

And no I do NOT OWN PJO!!

Chapter Three

I Get Pulled Into Limbo

I was in what looked like a throne room with ornate black marble walls and a polished mahogany floor like a piano; pitch black and yet full of light. Torches were placed in bronze braziers every few feet. They glimmered with a green evil light.

In the middle of the back wall sat an ornate throne crafted out of celestial bronze, gold, platinum, and just about every precious stone you could imagine. Propped on the throne was a Stygian Iron scepter with tiny precisely cut stones of Stygian Ice on the scepter's head letting off a steam that enveloped the scepter in an eerie mist.

Sitting on the throne with his scythe across his lap was my old enemy Kronos, who looked unscathed from his fight with Peleus.

"Son of Poseidon, you have avoided death many times, eluded my grasp, failed to comply with my demands, protests, and threats, and so I have decided that you should be punished."

The scene changed. I was on the summit of Mount Tamalpais. Atlas was still straining under his old burden, groaning with the occasional screamed curse aimed at the gods.

Behind me, I heard a stomping. I looked and saw one of the last figures that I wanted to see.

It was a fifteen foot tall giant with wave tattoos on his skin. I couldn't see his teeth, but I'm sure that if I did, they would be cut in wave designs.

It was Antaeus, son of Poseidon and Gaia.

Antaeus walked up to Atlas and did the unthinkable. He took the burden of the sky.

My blood turned to ice. Atlas was free.

The scene changed back to the throne room.

"I have thought about your punishment and have decided upon it. I have also gotten you a supervisor.

The great golden double doors of the throne room opened with a bang. If Antaeus had taken me by surprise, it was nothing compared to this.

He was ten feet tall and wore black robes that shifted even when he stayed still. He had a thin band of gold in the locks of his greasy hair and his skin was as pale as snow.

It was Hades, the God of the Dead.

Kronos ordered "Take him away"

The scene changed again. This time I was in a dark room with a widescreen television. It was turned on. I could a sort of handsome tanned guy with jet black hair who appeared.

I knew who that person was; me.

A voice came out of nowhere. "This is your torture. I have trapped you in Limbo; the area between dimensions, the area between space and time. For two months, you will remain chained to this chair and watch as your friends try and heal you, to wake you, to rouse you out of your supposed coma. You will be able to watch, but do nothing."

As he finished, I could feel my arms and legs being chained roughly to a chair and being faced towards the TV screen.

I watched as Chiron and Annabeth walked in and tried to wake me up, but nothing would work. They even called in Mr. D, but even he couldn't do anything.

Then as I thought I would go insane, I was suddenly back in my body. My throat felt like sand was filling it. I looked over and saw Annabeth crying her eyes out next to me.

I coughed, which was the best I could do with my throat being so dry. Annabeth sat up straight. "PERCY! YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU'RE ALIVE!! THANK THE GODS!!"

**Bwah ha ha ha ha!! Semi cliffie!! Like I said at the top of the page, I start school next week, so I won't be able to update for at least a couple of days. This gives all you readers time to REVIEW!!**

**There is a little button that says Go next to a box that says Submit Review. It takes all of two minutes, and I really appreciate it. The whole Limbo thing was short because I didn't want to bore you all with the obvious pleading for early release, the crying for Annabeth, the endless wishing for death, etc etc... **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaaack

I'm baaaack! I know that it has been three weeks and I know that you are all screaming for a new chapter, but before I indulge all of you, I need to reply to some wondrous reviews! By the way, speaking of, thank you all so much for taking some of your precious time to review. I really appreciate it. Now, reply, and then new chapter.

GreekGeek7; Hey, you were the first to review, so it only seemed fair to have a dedication chapter.

Icefire101; Hey. Tah dah!!

Dwighthowardmakesitrain; Sorry if it's a little fast. I'll try to slow it down a little. Thanks for the constructive criticism.

And now. . . the moment you've all been waiting for. . . Chapter Four!!

Chapter Four

My Grandfather Kidnaps my Teacher

"Annabeth, of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" I was surprised. Annabeth was treating me as if I was some sort of hero. Well I guess I am a hero, but a different kind of hero.

"Percy, do you know how long you have been asleep?" Annabeth asked tearfully. I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear streaks on her cheeks.

I felt kind of nervous when I said "How long have I been asleep?"

Annabeth looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. "You've been asleep for two months Percy. It's the middle of June."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. I mean there was the time where I felt so tired that I wanted to sleep for two months (AKA, History class) but actually being asleep for two months was something totally different.

Wait, said the little voice in my head. You weren't asleep. Your consciousness was in Limbo being tortured by Kronos.

So I told Annabeth what had really happened while I was "asleep". I told her about how Hades was a traitor and about Limbo. I described it in vivid detail so she would understand what had happened. When I finished, Annabeth looked at me with a horrified look on her face.

"You were in Limbo? But it's impossible to escape from there. So how did you do it?"

She looked at me with a hint of awe.

"I don't know, but I'm glad that I did. What's going on with camp?" I asked apprehensively.

"War preparation mainly." Was her only reply.

Just then the door to the Big House opened and Chiron cantered in in full centaur form.

"Per-

Just then, all Hades broke loose.

The door to the Big House exploded and just about every type of monster came through and surrounded. Scythian Dracaenae, Laistrygonian giants, telekhines, and other nasties. Then the air right next to my bed seemed to ripple with darkness, and the evil creep himself, Kronos, appeared in his Stygian Iron armor and his scythe swinging at his side.

He didn't even look at me or Annabeth. He just walked over to Chiron, grabbed his arm and disappeared thye same way he had come. When he vanished, so did the monsters.

After Annabeth was finished sobbing into my shoulder, she gave me a look that mirrored my own thoughts.

That it was time to consult the Oracle to get a quest.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to all my adoring fans

Greetings to all my adoring fans! Now that I have actually had time to read all of my favorite stories, I might be able to start updating on a semiregular basis.

I will not be replying to all of my reviews. Maybe one or two if I am feeling generous.

GreekGeek7: I hope to outdo last chapter with this one.

And now ladies and gentlemen I present Chapter Five.

Chapter Five

I Visit My Oldest Friend

Together, Annabeth and I went upstairs to the attic of the Big House. I noticed that there were a lot more things from quests up here than normal.

"A lot of quests have taken place since last year." Annabeth explained.

I admit, I felt a little out of the loop. My sulking went unfulfilled because we reached an ancient mummy in a gypsy dress. The Oracle that originally rested in Delphi. Annabeth prodded me in the back. Swallowing my fear I approached.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

"How can I save the camp?" I eventually stammered.

The green smoke morphed into a picture I knew all too well. Mount Othrys. Kronos was standing in the middle of the room with a snake headed whip in his hands. I saw another chained to the ceiling. Chiron. Together, in the raspy voice of the Oracle they said:

_You shall master the winged horse with the bridle made of gold._

_You shall slay the monster that terrified the gods of old._

_An original suspect will become a friend._

_And his brother's blessing will save you in the end._

_A gift of the gods will end with the fear_

_That the death of a very close friend draws near._

As the mist dissipated, Annabeth and I ran out of the Big House's attic to discuss the prophecy.

After I told her about the prophecy, Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"I know the first line's meaning. If you don't Percy, I will throw you to the depths of Tartarus." Annabeth said.

"Well, let me pack my bags because I don't know." I sighed.

"Pegasus, Percy! You will find the golden bridle of Pegasus! Haven't you read about Bellerophon?" Annabeth cried. She proceeded to tell me of the myth of Pegasus and Bellerophon.

When she finally finished, she told me, "I can't figure out the rest of the prophecy though. Usually I can. But anyway, who are you taking on the quest?"

"You and Grover, Annabeth. The original three. Los conquistadores." I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded good.

We chatted for a little longer and then Annabeth told me she would inform Grover. It was late by then, so I went to sleep.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I swear upon the River Styx.

GreekGeek7: Sorry, I can't kill off Kronos, the main baddie _that_ easily, now can I? It goes against my natural grain. But rest assured, I have plans for him.

Chapter Two

I Pick A Fight With The Lord of Time

My first thought was, _Oh man, how am I going to get that thousand word essay done for Zeus?_

My second thought was, _Never mind that, I'm facing down the Lord of Time!!_

Kronos was wearing armor that looked like it was crafted out of Stygian Iron. His golden eyes sparkled with a wicked glee, and his monstrous half steel, half celestial bronze scythe, Backbiter, swung easily from his right hand.

I yelled to Porkpie, _Get Rachel to the Poseidon Cabin, then get to the stables!_

_Yes lord._

As Porkpie flew off to the cabin, Blackjack and I were left with Kronos and Thalia's burning tree.

In his raspy grating voice Kronos said:

"Well son of Poseidon, I can sense that your power has grown. You would be a great asset to my army. Join me and obtain great power, power greater than all of the pitiful gods of Olympus could ever teach you!"

I sneered at him, or as best as I could with my jaw muscles twitching. Kronos had invaded camp, set Thalia's tree ablaze, and was giving me the "Join me and obtain power" speech.

So I did the dumbest thing I had ever done. I yelled, "Go back to Tartarus you psycho!" And if that wasn;t enough, I jumped off Blackjack, uncapped my sword, Riptide, and aimed a killing blow at the Time Lord's head.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. I felt I was falling at the rate of an inch per second. Kronow easily reached up and grabbed a hold of my throat. He put his face up close to mine. If I could have jolted I would. The scar on Luke's face was gone, leaving no trace that it had ever been. I shivered, or at least tried to, but it's kind of hard when an immortal Titan has a death grip on your throat to shiver. The edges of my vision were going black, and I knew I was dying, right then and there.

All of a sudden, Kronos screamed in agony and flung me down the hill headfirst. I twisted to avoid cracking my skull open like an egg. Luckily, I had just enough energy to do that, so I only shattered about fifteen of the bones in my right arm when I landed.

I looked to the top of Half-Blood Hill. Kronos was tangling with a fifty foot long bronze dragon. Peleus. I sighed with relief. It was good to know that even Kronos couldn't kill Peleus.

Kronos somehow got away from the gigantic dragon for long enough to slice Backbiter into the air and disappear in a ripple of darkness.

The last thing I heard was a conch horn blowing in the distance and horse hooves thundering from what seemed far away. After that I slipped into unconsciousness. . .

I awoke with blurry vision in a place I knew well; the Big House infirmary. The light overhead was blinding, so I had to squint to see what was happening around me.

A fire was blazing merrily in the corner. The card table next to the hearth was covered in cards so I knew that Chiron and Mr. D were either in the middle of a game of pinochle, or they had recently finished. I ferventl hoped for the former.

Thank the gods it was.

Chiron, our activities director, and a centaur, cantered in, followed by Mr. D (his real name was Dionysus, the wine god, and the camp director) who was wearing a crown of golden laurels on his curly black hair.

"Percy! You're awake! Thank the gods!" Chiron said looking at Mr. D. "Present company hopefully included." Mr. D just grunted noncommittedly.

"Are you all right?" Chiron inquired with a worried look on his face.

I rasped as best I could, "My throat's kind of dry. Can I have some nectar?" Chiron hurried to pour me a glass. While I was drinking the chocolatey beverage, Chiron said, "Percy, I need you to tell me everything".

So, I did.

When I finished, even Dionysus looked worried.

"Percy, this is serious. I will have to contact all the half bloods and bring them to camp as quickly and as safely as possible. In the meanwhile, I will have Annabeth look after you.

"Annabeth?" I asked perking up. Annabeth Chase was one of my best friends, and she also happened to be a daughter of Athena. I remembered how we had parted last summer with a wince. It hadn't gone too well, and I wanted to make things right between us. I had considered Iris-messaging her from time to time (Oh all right, about seven times a day) but I had never worked up the courage to do it.

Annabeth walked in wearing jeans and her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. It must have been evening becaue the sun was right behind her, lighting her up and making her long honey blond hair look like it had caught fire.

She walked up to my bedside and gave me a light punch on the arm. I winced. I remembered landing on my arm and feeling as if half the bones in it had shattered. (I wasn't that far off the mark).

"Hey Seaweed Brain. It seems that you're in here about every other day!" she said wearing a dazzling smile.

"Put a sock in it Wise Girl, or I'll find one to put in there." She paled. She had seen (and more importantly smelled) my dirty socks), and knew the caliber of the threat (albeit a halfhearted one) I was making.

But then she laughed, so I knew that she knew that my threat was halfhearted one.

We talked for an hour or two, but in the back of my mind, I knew I needed to make things right between us for last summer.

But then I thought about it and decided that this wasn't the right time to do that, or to tell her that Rachel Elizabeth Dare was in the Poseidon cabin, but then she told me, "Percy, I already know about Rachel, so stop worrying."

But she said it with a sad look in her stormy gray eyes.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I blurted out, "Annabeth, I'm sorry about how last summer ended. I was being an idiot. And whatever you've heard, Rachel isn't my girlfriend, and I don't want her to be. I want things between us to stop being so distant!"

Annabeth looked at with kind of a surprised look in her eyes. I couldn't blame her. I was surprised myself.

I did one of the most impulsive things I had ever done. I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her into a tight embrace, if a one-armed one.

Sh looked kind of surprised, but returned the hug. Then she topped what I had done. She turned my head to face her and she kissed me with great passion.

I thought about it and I decided, _Well, what the heck._ I started kissing her back.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. The feeling of love.

After a mnute, Annabeth broke away, gasping. I couldn't blame her. I was out of breath myself.

We talked for a little while longer, but the feeling in the air between us had changed. It didn't feel quite so tense anymore.

Around 10 p.m., Annabeth left to go to bed, leaving me alone.

I went to sleep that night still pondering the kiss.

However even those happy thoughts were chased out of my head. I had a nightmare, and it would have ranked on the Top 5 All-Time Worst Nightmares list.

**I looked at my reader traffic today and saw that 24 people read the first chapter, but only one reader took the time to review. Kudos to you GreekGeek7! You are the Reviewer of the Day!**

**REVIEW! I will not update without at least four solid reviews. And not the wimpy one word reviews either! One sentence at least is what I want per review! **


	7. Chapter 7

I have several points to make:

One; GreekGeek7, this isn't the same as chapter 2, but I see where you might get that impression. Good thinking.

Two; I try my very hardest to update as often as possible, and I only get ONE REVIEW?!?!?!?! I AM OFFENDED. Please review more. If you have any suggestions as to how you think the story should go, please, tell me. I really want your input.

Three; I now for all of you who read Chapter 6, apologize. I couldn't find my little spark of creativity. He was out in Tahiti. However, I got a message from him, and am raring to go and start writing soon.

Four; I'm not really offended, just a little . . . well . . . insert your own adjective here. I am unable to find the right word. And that's saying something.

Chapter Seven

I Am No Longer Able To Sleep

We stared at the guy who said this last statement.

I heard an uncontrolled laughing. It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was my own.

"You're Morpheus? Right! Now what's the punch line?" And I busted out laughing again.

"Percy . . ." Annabeth trailed off as I picked up a good sized rock and lobbed at this guy's head.

Grover winced.

I didn't see it hit because it just vanished into thin air. Two seconds later, I felt a sharp searing pain on the back of my head as something bounced off it.

I picked up the guilty object. It was the rock I'd chucked at this guy's head.

I threw it again. It hit me again. Grover winced again.

"You see kid, my aura is causing anything that might happen to me happen to you instead." Morpheus snickered.

In my intense rage, I charged with Riptide. Morpheus stepped out of the way, stuck out a foot, tripped me again, made me land flat on my face, and, to add insult to injury, made the rock hit me in the back of the head.

Grover winced again.


End file.
